


Aperture

by Runningfortocome



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Photography, Trying something new, nude photography
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 05:38:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21423061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runningfortocome/pseuds/Runningfortocome
Summary: Brian's love of photography and love for John are finally realized in combination.orJohn agrees to let Brian take photos of him.Breaky week day 2: trying something new
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 7
Kudos: 60
Collections: Breaky Week





	Aperture

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late. I honestly have been stuck trying to come up with a title for two days. I'll put todays up as well. this is short but I hope you like it. if you want to check out the rest of the prompts as well as all the great things people have done for breaky week, please check out runningfortocome.tumblr.com/tagged/breaky-week

John and Brian are lying in bed, snuggled up together with the window open to let a fall breeze fill the bedroom and giving them an excuse to pile on the blankets. 

“Fine, you can do it once.” Brian is almost asleep when he hears his boyfriend. 

“What’s that my bean?” He pulls John closer to him, nuzzling into his neck. 

“I said you can do it. But it’s a one time thing.” John huffs. Brian tries to figure out what John was agreeing to. He didn’t think he’d asked him about anything lately, nothing unreasonable.

“My bean, what are you talking about?”

“You can take those photos of me.” And suddenly Brian remembers. He’d mentioned offhand earlier, when he’d come into their room and seen John lying asleep on the bed, naked, that it would make a wonderful photo. John had scoffed and told him to find a model for his photos or John was just going to start without him tonight thank you very much. And the subject had been quickly dropped. 

“You’re saying,” Brian breathes, “you’ll let me take nude photos of you?”

“I mean I have some requirements.” John rolls over to face Brian in bed and the light of the streetlight from outside shines in his piercing grey eyes. Brian nods, pretty sure he would agree to anything. 

“No one else gets to see the photos.”

“Of course.”

“And you can’t take them digitally, or take them to get developed, you have to do it yourself.”

“You know I’ll do that anyway.”

“And this is a one time thing.”

“Yes my love.” and he’s leaning forward and kissing John’s soft lips, then he rolls over and now he’s on top of John and he’s hungry for more but Brian has to ask.

“Why did you agree to this?” And those grey eyes blink up at him.

“Because I love you,” John says with absolute sincerity, “And I trust you, and I want to do something nice for you.” And Brian is suddenly wiping his eyes, overcome with emotions.

“Thank you.” Brian can hardly believe how lucky he is to have such a wonderful boyfriend. So he just kisses John again and lets his heart overflow with love.

\--

“I feel silly.”

“You look gorgeous.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“No, you really do.” Brian looks above the lense of his stereoscopic camera. John is lying on their bed, sheets artfully arranged around his nude form. He blinks up at Brian, looking flushed. 

“Just hold still.” Brian tells John.

“Do you want me to look at the camera?”

“Yes please.” and John looks up at him, Brian briefly loses concentration. John looks stunning. His long wavy hair spread out across the pillows, his lithe body all slight curves and angles. And his expression, that pouty face with his brows slightly drawn. Brian feels like he’s staring at a renaissance painting. Some Raphaelite creation.

“Brian! Are you going to take the photos?” John startles Brian out of his daydream of being a renaissance artist and John being his model and muse. 

“Yup.” Brian press the button and the shutter clicks.

“Can you turn over?” asks Brian and John rolls over good naturedly, posing on his stomach with his head pillowed on his hands. Brian sets up the shot, making sure John’s arse is in focus in such a way that it will get the full three dimensional effect. He really likes John’s arse, the perfect curve and rounded beauty.

Brian can’t help himself, and gives John’s ass a quick spank, snapping a photo so the red mark shows up.

“Hey!”

“Sorry love, couldn’t help myself.” The photoshoot continues, Brian positioning John, taking photos. Brian uses several swaths of fabric as backdrops and props. Both of them are familiar with photoshoots, they’ve done enough for Queen, even the nude photoshoot they did once. But this feels different, intimate. John gives Brian a sultry, inviting look and Brian has to palm himself through his trousers to control his excitement. 

“Okay, I think this is good my love. Thank you.” Brian says, not wanting John to get tired of this and also ready to deal with the growing problem in his pants. He fiddles with the camera, setting it aside. 

“Brian?”

“Yes my bean.”

“Get over here and fuck me.” John says, spreading his legs. Brian isn’t about to argue with this. 

\--

Afterwards, John is tired, decorated with the marks Brian has left on his throat and shoulders. Flushed, hair mussed, the most beautiful thing Brian has ever seen. 

“Love, can I take one more photo?” asks Brian, as John snuggles into him.

“Okay.” John murmurs in a fucked out voice. Brian sits up, pulling out the camera and takes a quick photo of John, not stereoscopic or anything, just a perfect photo of his perfect love.


End file.
